Then there was her
by paupufox656
Summary: Nyra Blakes, 7th year with a little crush on her new DADA teacher. Remus Lupin, The new DADA teacher at Hogwarts and a werewolf. Not a romantic LupinOC story, more of a friendship with a semi-romance never acted upon Rated T for some swearing
1. 1 That God Forbbiden Eyebrow

I'm not really any good at writing. So please ignore all the grammer and typos and junk. Because they WILL be there. Sorry.

* * *

It had been about a week after the school year started, since he didn't have a class and he was getting a head ache from trying the grade the third year *papers. He was actually quite happy on how detailed and in depth the first few papers where, then that quickly left when he began to read more and more papers that seemed like they were written by first years (though he was pretty sure the first years knew more). After reading the zillionth paper that explained how to de-gnome your garden he thought that it would be nice to take a quick walk around the courtyard. He actually thought it would be a brilliant idea to take that walk.

The walk itself was fine, it was warm, semi-cloudy, and there was a nice little breeze that blew by here and there. He had to admit that it was interesting to experience what it was like to have students freeze in place when he walked by. Now he understood why his teachers did it so much. He paused for a moment and looked up into the cloud speckled sky with a small smile. Then about a millisecond after he looked up it got cold, well at least he was cold. He kept on looking up hoping it would go away, which it did, since he now felt like some one was using a magnifying glass to set the hair on the back of his neck on fire. He got annoyed and finally turned around to see if someone really was standing behind him with a magnifying glass. A lost first year, a pair of students in a corner snogging, pretty sure the toad that belonged to Mr. Longbottom, and the reason he was going through hot and cold flashes like a menopausal old women. She was just standing there leaning against a column, and staring at him with her left eye brow raised. They stood there for a few good moments and he was quite sure her eyebrow went up an inch and a half. She was a sixth or seventh year, he was pretty sure she was in two of his classes. Then again she wasn't the only whatever year with brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He had dazed off while trying to figure out who the heck she is that he hadn't noticed that she walked off to help the first year who had probably taken five laps around the entire school by the look of how disheveled the kid was. Figuring he had about ten minutes till the next class he should probably run if he wanted to get to his class before his students.

* * *

Sorry it's short.

*The papers are supposed to be a review of what they remembered from the years before.

Read and review please!

**I didn't use any names (except one) in this part on _**PURPOSE**_ they'll show up eventually.


	2. I'm not even in this class

He was short of breath when he reached his door, but was great-full no students were waiting. He opened the door and almost pulled it shut in his own face when he jumped at the girl holding a glass of water towards him.

"How did you get in here?" He asked her between breaths. That damn eye brow went up again.

"I opened the door and walked inside. Is that not how people enter rooms? Or do they just stand in the door way completely out of breath?"

"I locked this door when I left."

"Wasn't locked when I got here. ... Are you gonna take the water or not?" He took the water from her and set it down.

"You do know it's against the rules to break into a class room, right?"

"Only if you smash the door down or unlock it yourself. That was like it when got there, all I did was turn the handle and walk in."

"Prove it." The eye brow raised up even more. He hated that eyebrow, a lot.

"That's a rigged challenge and you know it"

"Fine, just find your seat Miss..."

"Blakes. My name is Nyra Blakes. And I don't have a seat I'm not even in this class." and with that she picked up the glass of water she had offered Lupin, and scooted out past the 5th year students entering his class.

He had two hours left then he would be done for the day, all he had was a class for a handful of accelerated seventh years who chose to stay after class to take an extra defense against the dark arts class. As the rest of the class shuffled out he identified the students for his last class since they didn't budge from their spots, save standing in order to stretch. He noticed it was a good hand full of students and was quite happy with it, and then there was her. She was just sitting on the desk chatting with a Ravenclaw student when she froze and simple just glanced at him with a smirk. This was going to be either very interesting or rather painful Lupin thought to himself. He shook it off and began the class,

"Alright, so you all are the interactive students. Let's get started then."


End file.
